Brothers Conflict
by cafalla
Summary: Jessica and Angelo get into a spat regarding their brothers, bringing up painful feelings. Saying angry words they do not mean, they open up and the two to try breach the gap between them. They may not have their brothers, but at least they have each other. Oneshot. Angelo x Jessica.


**A/N: Finally! My first completed fic in...how long? Probably a few years! Though this is the first fic I've decided to publish to this account, so hooray! And of course it's for an obscure fandom...please tell me I'm not the only one STILL in dq8 hell haha**

 **Anyways, I love Angelo x Jessica and always loved the idea of them bonding over their relationship with their older brothers...I honestly wanted to make it more angsty but I couldn't bring myself to do it Dx**  
 **I'm all for comfort though, and while not inherently romantic, I wrote it with romantic undertones in mind...so take that how you will.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

The fire cast a soft glow as the group chatted quietly over dinner.

Despite having been a King, and currently inhabiting the inconvenient body of a goblin, Jessica had to admit that King Trode was actually rather adept at making a decent stew. The sorceress savored the warmth of the broth in her empty stomach, and turned her attention towards her comrades.

King Trode sat beside Hiro, rambling on to the young man about alchemy. Hiro nodded intently while quietly slurping at his stew, no doubt committing the King's words to memory to stow away for a later time. Princess Medea lay resting on the other side of the King, her gaze fixated on Hiro. She had a faraway look in her ocean blue eyes, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Jessica couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy every time she was reminded that the large horse traveling with them was in fact a young woman just like herself. Jessica wasn't sure what she would do if she was forced to live in an animal's body.

The poor Princess's state only served as another source of pain that fueled the group's resolve to defeat Dhoulmagus.

Jessica's gaze then moved over to Yangus and their newest recruit, Angelo.

They sat across from her, though they were muttering back and forth so she could not make out exactly what they were saying. The solemn expressions on their faces meant it must have been a serious topic. She could only guess they may be talking about the late Abbott Francisco, Dhoulmagus's most recent victim.

Her gaze rested on Angelo, studying his expressions as he spoke with Yangus.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

Jessica hated to admit it, but the man was rather handsome. He had sharp features, and his long silver hair was unusual for a man his age but she thought it suited him, and further highlighted his pale skin and icy blue eyes. He truly looked the part of a high class prince, and sometimes she had to remind herself he actually was one, despite having that life taken from what she could tell he seemed to enjoy his life as a Templar, even if Marcello purposely went out of his way to make sure Angelo had a rough time.

Apart from this basic knowledge of the man, she honestly wasn't sure what to think of Angelo, other than he was a man of faith who enjoyed indulging in sin. Their first meeting was when he was cheating at gambling for crying out loud, and not even minutes later he had blatantly oogled her right in front of Hiro and invited her to his quarters.

She had been disgustingly put off and embarrassed by the man, but in the weeks of belonging in the group he never tried to overstep any serious boundaries or purposely cause trouble. Sure, he still flirted and would make suggestive comments while openly gawking at women along their travels, but he seemed harmless and sincere in his motives.

Jessica looked down at her bowl and began to let her mind wander to other places when Yangus suddenly exclaimed, "Oi, ain't that a bit harsh, bruv?"

She looked back up towards the men sitting on the other side of the fire, and waited to attempt to hear what was said next.

Angelo glared at the fire, replying coldly, "No, I don't think it's harsh to wish him suffering, even if he is my brother." He all but spit the word "brother" out, as if it were poison on his tongue.

Jessica felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine at the man's uncharacteristically angry demeanor. Her stomach clenched at the thought of Alistair's death.

Sure, Marcello used his standing and his authority to demean Angelo, but they were brothers…surely Angelo couldn't feel such strong hatred towards him.

"Even if he is your brother, you both are adults now…you ought to be able to grow up and work things out."Jessica was surprised to hear herself interject, voicing her thoughts out loud. She looked up, locking eyes with Angelo, who wore an expression of disbelief.

She watched as his eyebrows slowly knit together and his lips pursed into a frown before replying, "You have no idea the suffering he has put me through. He's cold-hearted and doesn't care whether or not I succeed on this mission, he just hopes I'll die somewhere along the way." He looked away then, and Jessica rolled her eyes and huffed under her breath – for a grown man he sure was acting like a child.

Angelo seemed to have heard her noise of protest, and as if reading her thoughts, rage flashed across his face as he spat out, "Look, just because your brother is dead doesn't mean I have to care that mine is alive."

Heavy silence swallowed the group.

All eyes were on Angelo and Jessica. The sudden escalation of tension in the air even brought the Princess back to their world, her sapphire eyes assessing the situation.

Jessica's eyes widened at the way the man so coldly spoke about her departed brother, as if he meant nothing.

Rationally, she knew her brother actually meant nothing to Angelo. They had never met, so why would he care? Alistair's passing was still wearing hard on her, and despite knowing Angelo was just frustrated and upset with his own brother, it hurt more than she cared to admit that the man would so carelessly bring Alistair up, practically spitting at his death while wishing the same upon his own brother.

What she would give to have her brother back.

Yangus quickly interjected, "Oi bruv, why you hadda bring that up? Don't listen to this mongrel, Dove, he's just bitter o're havin' to sleep outside for once in his life…" The thief let out a nervous chuckle, his eyes pleading with Hiro and the King for help.

Poor Yangus's attempt to diffuse the situation fell on deaf ears. Jessica couldn't refrain from firing back at the Templar, who had deeply struck a nerve by bringing her own late brother into this, "Well maybe if you weren't such a troublesome man, he'd have no need to be harsh on you! You clearly lack discipline and tact, something real men of the Church possess!"

The words she spoke seemed to rile Angelo up further, and she felt a twisted sense of smug satisfaction at finally speaking her impression of him out loud. She knew she had a tendency to be disgustingly blunt when she got upset, but the man across from her had hit all the right buttons to bring her wrath upon him.

The Templar suddenly stood and glared down Jessica, his voice cold, "What do you know about discipline and tact, or the life of a Templar for that matter? You're nothing but a spoiled woman who lived her life showered with love. Your brother was wrong to coddle you; he was the troubled one, having to had dealt with you his whole life."

Jessica gaped at his words, and she felt it harder to control the sudden anger and despair welling up inside of her, burning her chest and throat. Unable to think beyond her overwhelming feelings, she felt tears start to prick her eyes.

There was no way in hell she was going to let Angelo see her cry.

Jessica mimicked Angelo's earlier actions, abruptly standing and sending the Templar a nasty look before turning to King Trode. She put on a forced smile and spoke slowly, "Thank you for dinner." The King opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but stopped himself as Jessica placed her bowl down.

Her gaze flew back to Angelo, who continued to glare defiantly at her, a scowl on his lips. Even though she didn't full heartedly believe it, Jessica couldn't stop herself from throwing her next words at him full force, "From what I've seen, you're the cold-hearted one. I have to agree with Marcello, you're nothing but a hindrance and a pain. Maybe his wish will come true soon and some monster will make good work of you."

Jessica turned on her heel and stomped off, not bothering to see Angelo or anyone else's reaction to her cold statement. The tears she held back began to leak down her cheeks, and her breathing intensified the farther away she got from their camp.

Her hands trembled with rage - oh, how she would've liked to punch his stupid pretty face!

Jessica stopped by a large tree that overlooked the calm river they had been traveling beside. The camp was far enough away to where she had privacy, but she could see the soft glow of the fire in the distance so she would not get lost from the group. She scrubbed her wet cheeks with her fingers, trying to rid herself of her weak tears. Her heart was heavy as she huffed, turning her gaze to the glittering stars in the midnight sky.

She hugged her arms around herself, trying to find comfort in her solitude.

Oh, how she missed Alistair.

And oh, how she despised Angelo.

What a stupid, pathetic man, who disregarded the feelings of a woman so easily. No wonder he had absolutely horrid luck with women beyond the occasional one night stand. Surely the next morning those women came to realize how much of a buffoon he truly was.

He knew of Alistair and how he died – and how much he meant to Jessica – so why did he have to say those cruel things? In front of everyone too!

She let out a groan of frustration and began pacing back and forth in front of the old tree, who watched on silently, its leaves rustling softly from the chilly nighttime breeze. Why did she let herself get so easily worked up over the words of a royal reject?! She pouted and stewed over the scenario that had just played out.

* * *

After a long hour of dwelling on everything that had happened and wallowing in her own self-pity, a defeated sigh escaped her lips.

Okay, perhaps she had crossed a line and overreacted a bit.

Marcello had seemed rather nasty towards Angelo, but he couldn't be as bad as the silver haired man complained…could he?

From an outsider's perspective, Marcello's issues with Angelo seemed legitimate – the Templar had proven himself time and time again to be selfish, arrogant, and dismissive towards his responsibilities.

While true, Jessica couldn't help but know deep down Angelo really wasn't that bad. Despite his negative qualities, he also has proven to their group to be a diligent fighter, and his resolve to seek revenge for his late adopted father, Abbott Francisco, showed he really did have a heart and, if given the chance, could fiercely care about others.

And who was she to butt in and tell him how he should feel towards someone he knew his whole life and whom she had only known for barely a couple days?

Jessica stopped pacing and sighed, calming down enough to realize she may have been too harsh on the man.

She could only assume how his relationship was with Marcello, but she could never truly know, just as he could never truly know her relationship with Alistair. He probably was just trying to blow off steam to Yangus, and she ended up getting worked up over a conversation she had nothing to do with.

Regardless, he didn't have to insult her like that!

"…"

Begrudgingly, she realized he had only fired back at her after she had outright insulted him first. After having time to cool down, she knew both of their actions were only out of anger and spite. She crossed her arms to shield herself from the cool breeze, and closed her eyes.

She was going to have to quit being stubborn and apologize, wasn't she?

Inwardly groaning at the thought, she prepared herself to suck up her pride and march back to camp. A sudden crunching of the dry grass underfoot caused her to whirl around, her eyes scanning the dark plains to see what monster was creeping up on her. Her mocha eyes landed on a tall man who was tentatively approaching her. The bright moonlight only enhanced the exotic color of silky silver locks, and his blood-red Templar's outfit appeared black in the night. The Templar's ring that Jessica had hastily returned to him sparkled every few seconds as the moon beams reflected off of it as he walked.

Of course it had to be him.

She rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. She really had hoped to have a few moments longer before she would have to face him.

The sorceress said nothing as Angelo padded towards her, each of them avoiding the other's gaze. Even though Jessica had decided to apologize, she couldn't quite bring herself to be the first to speak up. Instead she turned back towards the river as the Templar stopped a few feet from her. He did not speak either, and the two stood in silence, listening to the sounds of nature around them. Jessica crossed her arms defensively; she was content to wait the older man out.

After a few minutes, Angelo stepped closer and reached out to gently grasp her elbow, softly demanding her attention. She quickly pulled away from him, sharply glaring daggers at him for touching her. He said nothing as he retracted his hand. Ice blue eyes stared back at her, clear as glass, his emotions laid bare before her. He seemed in turmoil, though whether it was over their argument or over Marcello, she couldn't be sure.

He licked his lips before speaking, "Jessica, I'm sorry. I wrongfully took my anger for Marcello out on you, and now that I've calmed down I regret my attitude."

So it seemed they both managed to wind down and realize how brash they had been. She held her breath as he turned away from her, running a gloved hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out and away from his face.

"I can only imagine how wonderful Alistair was to you, but Marcello and I do not share that same type of relationship." He paused, unsure whether or not to continue. Jessica stared back at him expectantly, silently giving him his answer.

"I had grown up not knowing I had a brother until my parents passed away, and I was over the moon to know after tragedy, I still had family out there. I had an older brother who was going to protect me and be my friend, and I had been so excited to meet him." He scoffed at the memory of his childhood self, so innocent and foolish. Jessica's eyes softened, their previous spat slowly slipping from her mind as she quietly listened to his vulnerable tale.

The two had yet to bond. Each had befriended everyone else in the group except each other, as the only thing they seemed to share in common was having an intense relationship with an older brother, but neither had spoken of it until now. Even though Jessica's older brother was completely opposite of his own, Angelo felt like she could understand the feelings involved in a sibling relationship where none of the others in the group could.

She held no knowledge that he already had shared his story with King Trode many moons ago, but after their disagreement, Angelo felt she ought to know where he was coming from.

He let another sigh, a defeated sound full of sorrow and heartache, and continued, "My first meeting with Marcello was everything I had dreamed of. He welcomed me with open arms and promised to take care of me at the Abbey. He was ready to take my hand and lead me into the bright future…until I introduced myself and he realized who I was." A bitter and painful smile stretched across his lips, and Jessica's hand reached up to rest on her chest. Her heart clenched for him, having a feeling where he was going with his story.

Angelo turned to her again, his eyes glassed over in emotion. He hadn't felt this emotional while confessing his story to King Trode, yet here he was relaying the same tale to Jessica with more emotion than he had ever displayed in his adult life. His earlier conversation about family with Yangus, and then Jessica's passionate interjection, really had riled up his repressed emotions towards his brother it seemed.

Her mocha eyes stared back at him, empathy and heartache swirling in their depths. Earlier she had been opposite of him, ready to attack, yet here she stood now quietly indulging the matters of his heart and empathizing with him.

She really was an interesting woman.

He almost laughed at how ridiculous it was, suddenly desiring to confide in her like this. Angelo couldn't place it, but something about her presence inexplicably made him feel calm all of a sudden, even though she had practically been at his throat an hour ago. His heart fluttered briefly at the realization.

"My father had an affair with Marcello's mother, who was not royalty, therefore he never had claim to the throne even though he was the oldest born son. I suppose none of that matters anymore, but he always held a grudge against me. I was conceived shortly after his birth, and because of me being the rightful blood heir, my father threw him and his mother aside. According to Marcello, his mother died soon after, and then he joined the Abbey."

Jessica closed her eyes, realizing how damaged both brothers became due to the flagrant actions of their father. She felt she understood Marcello and his motivations a bit more, but she also felt pity for Angelo, who had to suffer from his brother's broken heart. She finally spoke, "He should despise your father, not you. You were just a child!"

"We were both children at the time. Our father was dead, I was alive. Father was generally a decent man, but he was not an honorable one. He hurt Marcello in a way I could never comprehend. Marcello just needed an outlet for his rage against our father, and I was the one available." Angelo shrugged and Jessica thought it rather mature that he was able to recognize and understand his brother's actions.

She focused on Angelo's face, watching how his eyes softened as he thought about his brother, "Admittedly he had it rougher than I did. He'll always be branded a bastard, and he'll forever live with the pain our father inflicted upon him and his mother…they didn't deserve that."

Jessica couldn't help reaching out to clutch Angelo's sleeve at his sad words. He smiled softly at her tragic expression, and placed a gloved hand over her hand on his sleeve in reassurance. She felt a sudden heat rise to her cheeks. She was thankful for the cover of nighttime that hid her blush.

Angelo thought Jessica held a rather sweet expression on her face, and he cleared his throat to try and rid the butterflies tickling his stomach at the intimacy of their conversation and contact. He couldn't help but continue talking, as he actually was finding himself enjoying sharing his thoughts with her company, "Despite not really liking Marcello, I do admit I admire him greatly, even though he doesn't hold high value in me. He worked his way up from nothing, and now he's running the Abbey."

Angelo couldn't stop his prideful smirk, "He's a right ass to me, but I can't deny that he works hard and gets things done. I know I goof off and enjoy leisure time more than I should, but I could never help but hope maybe he'd follow suit and lighten up a bit. Or at least now he has other reasons to dislike me…other reasons that are within my control."

Jessica had always assumed Angelo acted out because he was childish, entitled, and jealous of his brother's position in the Abbey, but it seemed he knew all along of the pain Marcello felt and his rationale behind being difficult towards Angelo. Jessica realized she had underestimated Angelo and written him off as an ignorant, flagrant moocher, though to an extent, Angelo acted this way in order to justify to himself logical reasons as to why Marcello could hate him. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Angelo growing up disliked by the only family he had left in the world, for reasons he held no control over.

No wonder he hid his true thoughts and feelings behind his playboy slacker façade – it helped him cope with the fact that his older brother inherently hated him based solely on his existence.

"It's easy to get lost in all the negative feelings between us. I find myself hating him more often than not, which I think is justified usually. Even though I know the pain Marcello feels is because of our father, he still didn't have to treat me so harshly…" His voice softened and he all but muttered, "I understand his feelings, but I hate that he took them out on me."

Angelo frowned, "I got wrapped up in my hatred and ended up taking it out on you. I know you had a good relationship with your brother and you wonder why Marcello and I can't stop acting immature and make up, but the wounds of our relationship run too deep."

Jessica pondered his words for a moment.

She was out of line to demand the brothers make up. She allowed her own feelings of love for Alistair to cloud her vision and deduce that Angelo and Marcello must share the same type of love somewhere beyond their combative relationship. Angelo's reveal of Marcello's true past allowed the pieces to fall in place, and their strained relationship, though more complicated than Jessica could understand, did make more sense to her than it did earlier.

Her grip on his sleeve tightened and all she could muster was a soft apology for her earlier outburst.

Angelo chuckled at her out-of-character softness, his deep voice sending sparks to her chest. Jessica pouted, staring up at Angelo whose eyes glittered with mirth, "Hey! I said I was sorry. I acted out of line earlier and I'm apologizing. Must you make this more difficult for me than it already is?" She crossed her arms again in defense.

Angelo smirked, and Jessica had to avert her gaze.

Damn him and his handsome looks.

The playfulness left her as quickly as it came. "I said some rotten things to you earlier. I knew my relationship with my brother was much different than yours, yet I still insisted you make up and get over it. I wish for everyone to have someone as wonderful as Alistair in their life, and knowing your brother is still alive made me a bit jealous, even if he is a rightful ass."

Angelo chuckled softly at her repeat of his earlier insult. She smiled back, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "I always felt distant from you, and hearing you complain about your healthy and alive brother and wishing ill on him…it just made me angry in the moment."

"Alistair was always so good to me...he shouldn't have been the one to die." Her eyes clouded over as she thought about the day he died, "He was the best brother a girl could've asked for. He was always there when I needed him, and he never once looked down upon me for being the whiny younger sibling." A pathetic laugh escaped her lips, and it was Angelo's turn for his stomach to knot in sorrow at the reveal of her feelings.

"I didn't deserve him...the world didn't deserve a man as wonderful and generous as Alistair...I guess that's why fate took him away."

"I miss my brother dearly, and to hear you angry with Marcello resonated with me in a negative way. I lashed out in a way that was unfair to you because of my own feelings," she turned up to him, a solemn yet simultaneously bashful expression on her face.

Moments ago she would've felt foolish and embarrassed for what she was about to ask, but after opening up a bit to each other, she felt as if they'd finally reached an understanding, "Can you forgive me, Angelo?"

He looked at her, assessing her briefly for any air of joke or malice, and found none. She truly felt sorry for the things she said, and Angelo couldn't help the soft smile that rose to his lips.

His heart rapidly beat in anguish at her sudden change in demeanor, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to bring a smile back to her face.

Angelo held up his arms in an exaggerated shrug and nonchalantly replied, "Of course, we are traveling partners after all. It wouldn't do the team well for us to be firing off at one another because we could not see eye to eye."

He boldly reached over and pulled his hand down the length of one of her long pigtails, twirling the end strands between his fingers. He leaned in close and spoke in an exaggeratedly husky tone, "Besides, I couldn't sleep tonight knowing a beautiful maiden was angry with me." He met her gaze and offered her one of his signature playboy smirks.

Jessica snorted and rolled her eyes before softly shoving him away, but the playful grin on her face betrayed her feigned annoyance.

Ah, success.

After their heavy exchange, Angelo was glad to see her smile again.

If only his boyish charms worked like that on Marcello.

The moonlight brightly reflected off the pair, rejoicing in their comradery over making up.

They still had a long way to go before becoming friends, but conveying their feelings on this matter was a start.

Angelo wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders, pulling her with him as he started walking back towards camp. Jessica allowed him to lead her for a bit before breaking away from him and walking comfortably at his side. Their arms brushed against each other as they trekked back to camp.

Angelo's deep voice pierced the silence they had settled into, "I'm the one who should be asking your forgiveness though. I didn't really mean what I said, about how you were a bother to your brother." Jessica slightly flinched, an unpleasant feeling overcoming her at the mention of his earlier insult.

"Alistair sounds like a great man. He was lucky to have you for a sister; you're a good person, Jessica."

She turned to look up at him, his gloved hands locked together behind his neck as his gaze searched heavenward. Jessica followed suit and looked up at the bright stars above, her thoughts traveling to Alistair and Abbot Francisco.

The two people they held closest to them had been slain at the hands of Dhoulmagus, and it was up to them to defeat the jester. It would do their party no use to quarrel – they had a mission and needed to see it through. They needed to stay strong for each other, and support one another in their convictions.

Jessica felt shame at having attacked Angelo and sided with his brother. After all, it was Angelo who had tried to save Abbot Francisco; it was Angelo who braved the world to seek justice.

She knew even if Marcello hadn't demanded it of him, Angelo still would have set off to defeat Dhoulmagus.

"Thank you, sincerely. You're a bit rough around the edges, but you're a good person as well, Angelo. I'm glad we have you on our team." She turned away, brushing some stray hair behind her ear. Jessica didn't know why, but she felt a bit embarrassed to say those words out loud.

In her embarrassment, she missed Angelo's bright smile at her acceptance.

* * *

The pair reached camp, and everyone noticed they were in much higher spirits.

Pleasant conversation returned, and Yangus pulled out a dessert cake he had "picked up" from the Ascantha bakery. Everyone laughed as Jessica reprimanded the thief for his sticky fingers, but she had to admit the strawberry shortcake was just what she needed after a long day and emotionally taxing evening.

She had settled into her sleeping bag and her eyes scanned over the resting travelers to land on Angelo, who was nodding off with his back against the wheel of the carriage. A small smile appeared on her lips, and she soon fell asleep, wondering what their journey would bring next.


End file.
